


Cohort (January 10, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Clone Trooper Culture, Drabble, Gen, Names, Stormtrooper Culture, Word of the Day Prompts, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: FN-2187 was a good stormtrooper. Finn is not. Drabble.Word of the Day: Cohort1: companion, colleague2a: band, group2b: a group of individuals having a statistical factor (such as age or class membership) in common in a demographic study2c: one of 10 divisions of an ancient Roman legion2d: a group of warriors or soldiers





	Cohort (January 10, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought about the characters of the more recent Star Wars films knowing/learning about the characters from the original and prequel trilogies. 
> 
> I feel like some aspects of the clone troops must have made it into Empire/First Order legend/lore.

FN-2187 was a good stormtrooper. He had to be, after years spent raised as one, years learning the ways of the First Order.

 

Even if he was assigned to Maintenance and Janitorial, he was a good ‘trooper. He did his duties; he followed orders.

 

Sometimes, while he cleaned and watched the comings and goings of other ‘troopers and officers, he thought about the Order, and what had come before.

 

Sometimes he thought about the clone troopers, the Grand Army that had swept over the Republic like a tide, bringing with it the Empire. Storm trooper legends and whispered rumors said the clone troopers had been in the service of the Republic, before, had fought with the Jedi as their Generals.

 

If the clone troops fought under the Jedi, thought, FN-2187, why did they turn and bring the Empire down upon them?

 

That last, disastrous mission, the first where FN-2187 went out among the troops to fight, cemented his belief in the Army of old, the Army of the Republic. The crackling of Ren’s ‘saber sounded harsh, wrong, and when FN-2187 saw a chance at freedom, he grabbed at it with both hands.

 

The legends said the clone troopers were born numbered, too, but that they Named themselves.

 

Poe Dameron saw FN-2187, and Named him Finn.


End file.
